Welcome to the Neverland Ball
by Albedo66
Summary: Based on the 1953 Peter Pan classic cartoon movie. Peter is in a pickle. With the announcement of Neverland's first ball three girls who share a past with him ask hiim to be their date. Tinkerbell, all grown up, Tigerlily, and of course Wendy. Who will he choose?


10

Welcome to the Neverland Ball

Written by Albedo66

Challenge issued by schizoidpixiehallucination

Rated: T

The ocean lapped at the shore of the beach as Peter stared off into the great expanse that was the Never ocean. His hat was tilted back revealing his reddish blond hair and his blue eyes were sparkled with the youth that was him. Hook hadn't been seen in some time since he raced across the waters with a croc on his tail and the Jolly Roger had been hidden, in case Hook did return. It was a breezy after noon and he had sent the Lost Boys on a treasure quest. He hid it well this time so it would take them a night or two just to discover it was hidden on this beach. What made this beach so secretive? Simply put it was only known to him and no one else. It was his escape from the overly complicated, and on this day it was a perfect relaxation for his fraught filled mind.

Neverland was holding its first annual Neverland ball. He got the idea from Wendy during her stay there. A ball was a dance held to celebrate certain occasions and where partners were romantic in each other's arms. Naturally love was lost to him, but, he felt Neverland needed some cheer of late so why not hold a ball of this magnitude? The Lost Boys were too young for the dance, not that he was any older, still in his pre-teens and all, he would attend as he represented all that was good there. However it was just the other day when he met with Tigerlily that things became…complicated.

"Peter I hear there is a dance being held here," she said, "and that in order to go you need a date?"

"You don't need a date per say," Peter said, "you simply show up and if you have a date you can dance the night away. You see partners are only allowed on the dance floor. I'm actually excited this is happening."

Tigerlily grew quiet as she drew nearer to the boy who would never grow up. Moving a finger along his arm she stared up into his youthful face hopefully. "Has anyone asked you to the dance?"

Peter shook his head and looked down to see her brown eyes. "Uh…no, yeah I haven't really received any invitation of any sorts. The mermaids were a little mad it wasn't held on the ocean, but, I told them not all of us can swim as gracefully in water as they could."

I still have a chance, she thought. Pressing into his arm she batted her lashes and made her voice husky, seducing in any way she could. "Well Peter, I am a girl, you're a boy…how about we-?"

"Peter…oh Peter Pan!" Wendy Angela Moira Darling called out to her hero. She wore her usual blue dress and raced across the forest floor with much energy. Seeing Tigerlily she skidded to stop mere inches from Peter and her sudden happiness turned to suspicion. "What is she doing Peter?"

Peter looked at Tigerlily and saw her standing there with a perfectly content smile on her face. "Uh…well…she was going to ask me a question-."

"Really Peter? Well I have a certain question I wish to ask you as well. You don't mind if I have a few minutes alone with Peter do you?"

Tigerlily erased the appalled look on her face and kept up a content smile. "No, I really should be going anyway."

Wendy guided Peter under a low hanging branch and made sure Tigerlily had left before addressing Peter. "Peter I have been helping with spring cleaning for quite some time. I've held off growing up or getting a job in order to make these long visits. I think of you every night and wonder if you think of me. Oh Peter I really want to ask you-."

Tinkerbell flew in and grabbed Wendy's ponytail as she pulled the flirtatious girl onto her butt. It was a good thing she came when she did, that girl was going to steal her boy from her. Looking at Peter she flew in close and held her hands before her shyly. "Hello Peter…how are you?"

"Hey Tink," Peter replied, "I'm doing…well actually I'm kinda unnerved right now. Tigerlily had a question but left when Wendy came. Wendy had a question and then she fell down just as you came. You don't have a question…do you?"

Tinkerbell looked down at Wendy and saw her casting her glare. She knew full well her intentions and also knew what she would resort to in order to get what she wanted. Spring Cleaning and any closeness often resulted in an accident, and Wendy would learn that Tinkerbell was a rival not to be messed with. "Peter I wanted to ask-."

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Tigerlily, Wendy, and Tinkerbell all said this at the same time. They looked at one another and fumed as their question was ruined by the other. All three were deeply In love with Peter, and, none were willing to lose to the other. The Neverland Ball was their one chance to have him all to themselves. Now that all three were in the race it was all about charm, seduction, and will power that would get them that spotlight dance.

"Wow…I did not see this coming," Peter said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Looking from one girl to the other he felt nervous, afraid; his body felt lighter than a feather. "Could you excuse me for one second?"

He left and here he stood…alone on a secluded beach far away from girl trouble. Didn't having a relationship entail the aspect of growing up? He didn't know when he was agreeing to putting up a dance in Neverland that he would be trapped with three girls. He had never kissed a girl on the lips before, and he knew that was what they would want. He had never danced in the close vicinity of a girl either, but, dancing did require some form of closeness. The wind held no answers and the ocean only offered escape, which he only sought in the worst case scenarios. He didn't know how to deal with girls, especially ones he valued as friends.

On the other side of Neverland though; his pixie friend Tinkerbell was going through her own crisis. She longed to be tall and voluptuous and enough of a woman that Peter would forget those meddlesome girls. She wracked her brain but every solution was met at a dead end. Her wings tiring she found herself settling down on a upended branch. Crossing her legs she listened to the forest and heard a faint sound, almost a hum, emanating from the hollow of the tree. Curiosity piqued she flew inside, her blue eyes gazing about the hollow to find a source of blue dust flying about. "I wonder," she said as she inched along…her hand held out curiously.

The blue dust clung to her hand and crawled up the length of her arm seizing every tissue fiber of being as it swallowed her whole. Tinkerbell screamed as the dust pulled her arms and legs making her grow in height. Her chest was pushed out and her dress adjusted to her height. Her blond hair fell down to her shoulder and her hips jutted out like she was posing for a picture. When the dust fell she was outside the hollow, her appearance now transformed to match that of Wendy and Tigerlily.

"This ought to show them," Tink said with a smirk. Walking awkwardly on new legs she found the girls talking in heated argument.

"I should go with Peter," Tigerlily said, "I've known him the longest and I have my father's permission to marry Peter if I so choose."

"Yeah well Peter gave me a thimble," she sneered, "and that is worth twice as much as your father's permission. You honestly think you can please him when you're always hunting animals in Neverland."

"Ladies please," Tinkerbell said in a silky voice, her hands on her long legs as she gave each girl a considered look, "fighting over Peter will only spoil our friendships. I suggest we let Peter decide who will take him to the ball."

"Whoa Tink…I can understand you," Wendy said flabbergasted, "how did you get so…um…lady like all of a sudden?"

"Blue pixie dust," Tink smiled, "a gift from the hollow I found it in. The effect will likely only last the days end and then I'm back to my normal height. A shame I won't get to dance with Peter when I can finally look into his eyes."

"Do you take us for fools? I love Peter and no way a pixie now my size will take away this one moment to be with him and him alone. You want a fight…you'll get one!" Tigerlily was normally docile when it came to fighting, but, something about Tink brought out her inner warrior.

So it began. Peter was resting his feet in the mermaid lagoon and he was comforted by the red heads singing voice. It soothed his spirit and he was glad the three girls had let him have some nice peace and-.

"Hey Peter…mind if I join you?" Tinkerbell stood wearing coconuts over her breasts and she wore her usual green skirt below. Entrancing him with her size she walked over and gently eased his mouth close. "Do you like…the new me?"

"Tink…what happened?" Peter stared in confusion at her new size and even her, well, coconuts had increased in size. She had lips he could…no…he can't do this to the other girls.

"I just found blue pixie dust to increase my size. Why do you not like it?" Tink pouted and bent down some more letting Peter drink in her coconuts.

"Peter…oh there you are I was wondering-." Wendy stopped as she stood in her one piece at the sight of Tink inches from Peter with her…coconuts. "Peter how could you!"

"Wendy this isn't what it looks like!" Peter stood up abruptly and knocked Tink down onto her butt. Seeing the horror on her face made him feel worse. How did they all keep finding him? Didn't they know this was his choice to make…not theirs? If it were up to them they would all choose themselves, but, left up to him he could only choose one.

"Hi Peter mind if I-?" Tigerlily wore a revealing swimsuit fashioned in animal skin and her smile faded upon seeing Wendy and Tink. "Peter what were you planning to do with these two?"

Peter heaved a sigh as he was getting nowhere. They were going to blame him before realizing the others were here before the other. He didn't want to raise his voice, and yet, until he chose one he would not be safe anywhere on the island. "Girls, you all look lovely in your swimsuits. However until evening I must ask you to respect my space so I can come up with a choice not bought by affection."

"Peter…we understand," Wendy resigned herself to say, knowing Peter was right. The three of them had asked him out at the same time putting him in this predicament. Wasting time fighting over silly things like swimsuits or who had a better figure was pointless. Her mother taught her that rushing a boy's decision never gave the best results. An example would be her father trying to house train nanna and instead ending up with a flustered father yelling commands at poor nanna.

"I know you will make the right choice," Tink strutted up to him and pressed her coconuts up against his chest with a seducing smile on her red lips.

"See you at the dance Peter," Tigerlily smiled before following the girls. Leaving Peter behind to make such a decision made her anxious. Who would he choose? Would it be his spring cleaning crush or the flirt of a pixie who always went with him on adventures? Surely she didn't stand a chance as she and Peter only saw each other when some venture involving the Indians was afoot.

Peter wasted no time in grasping at the escape for he flew off immediately following the departure of his three suitors. The wind felt nice against his face and his arms were spread out in welcome embrace of the solace it offered. Today there were no pirates to fight, there was no treasure to find, and he was quite sure the Indians were playing nicely with one another. Spiraling through the air currents he settled onto a peak that overlooked the ocean. Placing his hands on his hips he breathed in the salty air and exhaled letting it out. Inside he knew the right decision, but, he didn't want to hurt anyone by it. He always thought girls were weird and too clingy, but, today all of that was proven to be still true. He didn't try to be alluring or irresistible…he was simply himself. He hadn't thought of growing up, never crossed his mind. So…did going to a dance break that line?

Night was fast approaching and Peter was still nowhere near a decision. Tink only had a night to be tall, Wendy would leave in the morning for London, and Tigerlily…she'd still be her. He liked both girls, and, they all offered him adventure in one way or another. They are expecting a decision down below, he figured, and I might as well tell them now before I end up repeating this nightmare again next Neverland Ball.

"Where is he?" Tink frowned. Pacing back and forth in her long strapless green dress she began to turn red. She didn't like to be kept waiting and Peter was never this late when a decision had to be made. Normally he would come up with a game for the lost boys in seconds and he would never hesitate on taking on Hook when the odds were against him. It was obvious he was going to her choose her, so, why make the others suffer?

"I'm sure he has a logical reason," Wendy counseled. Looking up at the moon she could hear the flute in the distance. Holding her hands to her chest she closed her eyes and as the soothing melody drew nearer her heart soared. Upon opening her lids she saw him there, a flower tucked into his green outfit. "Oh Peter you finally came. I was so worried."

"Well…I can't be late for an important dance like this. I'm glad your all here. Look…I know it hasn't been easy waiting for such a decision, knowing that the effect it will have on one of you won't be easy to digest. I just want you to know that I like all three of you and that this choice I had to make, put upon me really, was the hardest I ever had to make."

"Well Peter…we know it is going to be me. I only have a day to be tall and then I'm back to being your tag along. Let the others down gracefully so we can share the spotlight-."

"I'm sorry Tink…it isn't you," Peter lowered his eyes and knew he had stung a blow. The slap shocked him as he reeled back and saw her face puff up. The brilliant red shined like a warning death was approaching.

"How dare you Peter? I've been there for you on so many occasions, now you choose one of them over me? I loved you for so long…and mark my words…none of these girls will have your back like I did." Tink stormed off and left Peter with a red mark on his cheek. The other girls were getting over the shock of Tink committing such an act.

"Oh Peter its me isn't it? I knew you'd pick me as we have had so many adventures together and our bond is tighter then that of a pixie on the edge-."

"Sorry Wendy…you weren't on my list. I tried, but, much like Tink you will be gone and eventually the toll of growing up will tempt you to the point where I won't see you again. I can't chance that, knowing that the next time I fly to your window you will have grown…older."

Wendy began to sob and her heart was breaking at such a confession. Why would he not choose her? She had put down growing up, defying her father so she could visit Neverland again and again. She even turned down dates from boys who were decent and kind. This boy who would never grow up…he had led her on long enough. "You never were going to commit to me…were you? Surrounded by beautiful mermaids and Indian girls…what I was I compared to them? Perhaps I will grow up…so I can forget you and this awful place."

"Wendy please stay-." Peter watched her storm off like Tink and he was left standing there, his face crestfallen at having destroyed two relationships. Wendy would likely grow up and Tink, well, he wondered if this time she would not return. Heaving a sigh he turned to see the one girl left, her face hopeful as she stood in a simple Indian dress. Her hair was down and her face was lit up in the moonlight offering a side of her he had only seen once. She was the first girl he ever saw and tonight she would be the only girl on his mind. "Shall we dance?"

"Why me Peter? Tink looked so beautiful and Wendy has been crushing on you for so long that I thought you would surely return her feelings. I'm just a simple Indian girl, a tomboy really, one who gets dirty and fights with Indians all for her family."

"Tigerlily, you are different from Wendy and Tink. You are here…you live on Neverland and are actually easier to talk to then the others. We have so much fun hunting and well, your father actually likes me unlike Mr. Darling does. Before I came here I did weigh carefully the three of you and your situations, yours always came out on top. Now…shall we dance?"

Tigerlily smiled as she took his hand and was led onto the dance floor. The Mermaids swam around in a small pool near the far right and one of the Lost Boys played a makeshift flute. Holding her hand in his and with one hand on her waist he guided her in a simple dance. Moonlight poured through the roof shining down on the two of them and Peter stared into her brown eyes. She looked so pretty and his heart was racing making it difficult to get a word in. She seemed to notice for her movement ceased in mid dance.

"Peter…you don't have to say a word. It is called a dance for a reason, so you focus on your step and not a line that will take away from the moment. I know this night is magical and words of beauty or rhyme are expected, but, how about we do something where words aren't needed?"

"I don't follow," Peter said perplexed, "what can you do that does not require words?" Staring at her smirk he tilted his head in confusion. What was she thinking?

"A kiss Peter, simply a kiss." Tigerlily leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Catching the boy by surprise she held the back of his head and lingered in the moment. When she pulled back she saw the boy blush and his brain seemed to working a mile a minute.

"So that's what Wendy meant," Peter smiled, "I think a kiss is a perfect way to spend a dance." Peter closed the distance between them and kissed her lips again. Holding her body to his the two swayed to the distant music as their lips intertwined. Long into the night even as the dance was over the two were held in an embrace that would seal their relationship into something wonderful.

THE END

CHALLENGE ASSIGNED 5/28/2012

CHALLENGE COMPLETED 6/30/2012

**Authors note:** There were many variables in this challenge. Forthmost coming from a certain Tink whom has loved Peter from a distance. In choosing who ended with Peter it all came to who was most likely to respect whatever decision Peter made and was compatible with him. Perhaps you would've chosen differently…who knows. These situations, wow, put in a corner someone is going to get hurt…that much is evident in triangles…or rectangles. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
